Minta's Balloon Adventure
by Ultra Star
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day of adventuring in Danish Desert, but that all changed real quick when Celine brings strange candy bars she bought.


**The Cast**

**Minta** - Age: 15

Race: Keke

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lass with brown skin, big light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, white hair made into a ponytail using a purple ribbon and black cat-like ears on top of her head. She wears a pair of round, black, thin glasses, a red and pink horizontal striped short-sleeve shirt, purple pants and blue shoes.

**Tiff** - Age: 16

Race: Ebbrian

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lass with yellow skin, big green eyes, blonde hair made into a long ponytail that reaches down to her waist. She wears a short-sleeved outfit that is pink on the top and green on the bottom with a line in a zig-zag pattern going across the center. She also wears orange shoes.

**Celine** – Age: 14

Race: Ebbrian

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lass with light orange skin, big blue eyes and long chestnut hair reaching halfway down her back. She wears a teal shirt with a big white 'V' on the center and a white line across the waist, light green pants and brown shoes.

Note: Celine is **not** an Ultra Star original character. This character belongs to xXKaijuKing91Xx aka LordAsylus91.

**Minta's Balloon Adventure**

This story begins in the hot and dry Danish Desert. Here, Minta and her good friend, Tiff, were standing outside the entrance of pyramid making sure to stand in the shade. They planned on exploring the ruins of the pyramids and discover all sorts of ancient treasure just waiting to be found in Danish Desert. They would be exploring right now, but they were missing a third member of their party who was running late...again.

"Where the stars is she?" Tiff asked clearly irritated. Minta was laying against the pyramid wall and only let out a sigh.

"She'll show," Minta said.

"She's already ten minutes late! Sheesh, why can't Celine ever get anywhere on time?" Tiff huffed.

"That's a question I'm saving for Celine when she comes."

Tiff tapped her foot rapidly and said, "She better hurry up or she'll get a piece of my mind!"

"You're not gonna beat her up, are you?"

"No...I'm just gonna use certain actions to convince Celine that it is rude to keep friends waiting," Tiff explained.

"I hope Celine shows up soon...for her sake," Minta said. During this waiting, Celine was rushing through the desert as fast as her feet could take her.

"Dang it! Dang it! DANG IT!" Celine shouted, "I can't believe I'm late again! Tiff is going to kick my butt!" Celine suddenly tripped over a rock and fell down flat on her face. She pushed herself up and brushed the sand off. With a sigh she said, "Stupid Kirby and his addicting fighting game. That's reason I late! I'm too tired to run anymore. If only there was a way to get Tiff in a happy mood."

"What you need is my special Yummy Chocolate Bars," A male voice said surprising Celine to jump to her feet. She quickly span around and saw a person wearing a brown hood, a brown robe and holding a box of chocolate bars.

"Yummy Chocolate Bars, what's that?" Celine asked.

"Only the latest and greatest Chocolate ever made!" The hooded person exclaimed, "These chocolate bars are not like any other. No matter how it is this chocolate bar will not melt. In fact, I guarantee that your friend will forgot about all their troubles if you give them this." He opened the box and Celine's eye grew large in fascination. Inside were a dozen of fifteen centimeter chocolate bars all wrapped up in golden and blue paper. They each had the logo, Yummy Chocolate, in bright pink letters.

"Hmm, those sure look good and Tiff loves chocolate more than anything, but I'm not so sure..." Celine said.

"AAAAAAAH!" Tiff screamed, "CELINE BETTER HAVE A REALLY GOOD EXCUSE FOR BEING FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE OR I'LL MOUNT HER HEAD ON MY WALL!" Celine heard the threat all the way from where she was and gulped at the thought of facing an angry Tiff.

"Okay! Okay! I'll buy! Just tell me how much!" Celine asked reaching into her pocket for her wallet.

"Each bar is one star dollar," The hooded person said, "Just place the money in the box."

As Celine went through her wallet she said, "Better buy one for Minta too so she doesn't get mad at me and I think I'll get one for me." She placed three star dollars in the box, took the three chocolate bars and ran as fast as she could towards Minta and Tiff's location. Eventually after a lot of running, Celine was able to make it to the pyramids.

"Hi girls! So sorry I'm late!" Celine said skidding to a halt which kicked sand into Minta's face. Luckily, her glasses shielded her eyes, but she still got some in her mouth which she was coughing out.

"Celine," Tiff said calmly with arms crossed, "please tell me...how is it that you manage to be eighteen minutes late for this adventure."

"I-"

"Do you think you're so special that you can just walk right in at anytime you want?"

"N-No, but I-"

"Is it funny to keep us waiting Celine? Because I'm not laughing and you certainly aren't going to be laughing," Tiff growled at the younger Ebbrian.

"Wait! Wait! I know I'm late and I know you hate it when people are late, but I have something that might make it up to you!" Celine said.

Tiff rolled her eyes and asked, "What could this magical item be?"

Celine smiled and presented her gift, "Chocolate!" Tiff's glare suddenly vanished turning into a look of curiosity. Minta came over finally getting all the sand out of her mouth. "I'm sorry for being late. I'll try harder next time. So, can you please forgive me?" Celine tried to make herself look cute by doing a puppy look and it was working.

"Oh...okay!" Tiff said accepting the chocolate bar.

"Smart move getting chocolate Celine," Minta said, "It's Tiff one true weakness."

"Whatever," Tiff said taking a bite and walking away.

"Thanks, I got one for you too and the cool part is that it doesn't melt!"

"That's good to know, because I plan to save this for later to crunch up and sprinkle on my ice cream," Minta said placing the candy in her pocket.

"Yeah, I'm gonna eat mine now! I need to how they taste!" Celine said unwrapping the chocolate bar and taking a big bite out of it.

"Sheesh Celine," Minta said, "You got chocolate all over your mouth!"

"Yeah, I guess I can get a little messy when it comes to chocolate."

Minta placed both hands on Celine's shoulders, looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "How about you let me clean it up for you?"

Celine's cheeks turned bright red and she said, "Minta!"

The Keke giggled and said, "Oh my stars! You're blushing so hard! Wow!"

"I hate it when you do that!" Celine said with a glare. Tiff came back, but now didn't have the chocolate bar with her.

"You sure ate that fast," Minta stated.

"I love chocolate," Tiff explained. Celine finished hers soon after and the group began their journey into the pyramids, but it wasn't long until they began to have problems.

"Girls," Tiff moaned rubbing her stomach, "I feel strange."

"Yeah, me too," Celine said also holding her stomach.

"Really? I feel fine," Minta said turning to them. When she did her eyes went wide. "WHAT THE STARS!"

"What?" Celine asked.

"Your bellies...they're bulging really big!" Minta said. The two girls looked at each other and gasped. Then they looked at themselves and shrieked.

"Oh no! I'M PREGNANT!" Celine joked receiving a slap from Tiff.

"Don't go shouting that around!" Tiff scolded.

"Uh girls," Minta said backing up from what she was witnessing. Tiff and Celine's bodies began to balloon up. Minta was both fascinated and disturbed from what she saw. As the Ebbrians' bodies grew rounder they began to float.

"What's going on?" Tiff asked spinning around trying to control herself. Eventually, they grew to twice their size and floated up to the ceiling. "ACK! WHAT THE STARS IS HAPPENING TO US?"

Minta answered, "I think...you turned into...balloons."

"This must have something to do with that chocolate we ate," Tiff claimed.

"Wow, this is weirdest allergic reaction I've ever seen!" Celine said. Minta and Tiff rolled their eyes from that statement.

"This isn't an allergic reaction! This is some magic spell!" Tiff explained

"Oh, that would make more sense."

"Celine, where'd you get that chocolate?" Minta asked.

"Well, I bought some from some weird guy wearing a brown hood in the desert. He sold me three for three bucks!"

"You bought candy from some random person and fed it to us?" Tiff asked in disbelief.

Celine chuckled nervously and sweat-dropped, "I goofed up again, didn't I?"

With a furious glare Tiff said, "Big time!"

"Okay, we have to take you two to Queen Francine," Minta stated, "She's best magic user I know, so she must know a way to get you back to normal.

"But how?" Tiff asked, "If we go outside we might float away."

"We might float all the way to space!" Celine said excitedly. Tiff slowly turned her head to her with a 'shut up' look. Minta thought for moment and then got an idea. She ran ahead and saw two Mummybons ready to attack her. After a short fight she unraveled their bandages and came back to her friends. Thankfully, Kekes are great jumpers so Minta easily jumped and clamped onto Tiff's ballooned body. She then tied the bandages around Tiff's foot tightly and she did the same with Celine's foot. Now Tiff and Celine really did look like balloons

"Are you sure that's gonna hold?" Tiff asked worried.

"I hope so," Minta said.

Tiff sighed, "That's not very comforting."

"You want me to lie?"

"Kinda!" Minta just rolled her eyes, grabbed on the bandages and pulled Tiff and Celine out of the pyramid and walked back to Pupupu Village.

Minta took her two ballooned friends to Castle Dedede where the Fairy Queen was spending time with her boyfriend, King Dedede. They were in King Dedede's throne room where Minta explained to Francine what happened. Kirby and Tuff were there too.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" King Dedede laughed seeing Tiff and Celine's ballooned forms, "Oh my stars! That's just freaking hilarious! Look at you two! This is too rich!" Tiff and Celine only glared at the king as he rolled on the floor with laughter.

"Is there anything you can do Queen Francine?" Minta asked. Francine stood up from her throne and walked up to Minta taking the bandages. She stared at the two girls seemingly in deep thought.

"I know what to do!" Dedede chuckled, "Put them on a workout program!" He began laughing again; harder than last time.

"SHUT UP!" Tiff screamed.

With a nod Francine said, "I've seen this before. It happened to a couple of my own fairy soldiers."

"So, is it life-threatening?" Kirby asked.

"No, don't worry. Other than being...well...in this state they're perfectly fine."

"So, you'll be able to cure them, right?" Tuff asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to make the antidote," Francine sighed.

"What do you mean you don't know how to make the antidote!" Kirby yelled.

"What? You mean I'm gonna be stuck like this forever!" Tiff panicked.

"I'm so sorry Tiff!" Celine apologized, "This is the dumbest thing I've ever done!"

"Oh it's not the dumbest thing, but it's certainly in the top five!"

"Don't worry Celine," Tuff said, "No matter what you'll still be my girlfriend!"

"Really?" Celine asked blushing and Tuff nodded.

"At least now you'll always be able to sweep her off her feet!" Dedede joked, "HA! Man, I'm on fire today!"

"Dedede I swear!" Tuff growled.

"EVERYONE PLEASE!" Francine yelled, "I said I didn't know how to make the antidote. I didn't say this was incurable!"

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Minta said.

"There is a special medicine shop that resides in Strawberry Skies. If you go there, then you'll be able to get the antidote."

"Alright! I'll go get it!" Kirby said running out the door.

"Wait Kirby," A new voice called. Everyone turned towards the voice and saw it was Meta Knight along with Sword Knight and Blade Knight.

"Meta Knight," Tiff said blushing in embarrassment. She respected Meta Knight greatly and certainly didn't want him to see her like this.

"Oh great! Mr. I'm-So-Much-Cooler-Than-All-Of-You is here!" Dedede said.

"What is it Meta Knight?" Kirby asked.

"I overheard your conversation and-"

"Eavesdropper!" Dedede interrupted causing everyone to look at him with an 'Oh brother' look. "I'm sorry, please continue." He said showing his pearly white teeth.

"I thought I should tell you this." Meta Knight explained, "I'm afraid the only way to get to the shop is by flying like what a fairy does."

"I can just use one of my Air Ride Machines," Kirby suggested.

"That won't work. You see, this shop that Queen Francine is talking about has an owner who doesn't like to serve people who do not live in Strawberry Skies. Which is why her shop gives off strange energy that shuts down any Air Ride Machine that comes too close. If you go you'll simply crash." Meta Knight explained.

"How do you know about that shop?" Dedede asked.

"Because, Blade went through the same problem," Sword Knight said making her partner turn away in shame.

"It's not really something I'm proud of," Blade Knight sighed as he twiddled his fingers.

"Great! Then what do we do then?" Tuff asked clearly frustrated.

"I suggest, you get someone who can fly without the need of a ship or Air Ride Machines." Meta Knight said.

"What about Ribbon?" Celine asked, "She can fly!"

"Sorry sweetie," Francine said, "I sent Ribbon on a mission and she won't be coming back until tomorrow."

"Wait! I got an idea!" Minta cheered running into Dedede's closet.

"Hey! Get out of there! Some of my most personal stuff is in there!" Dedede said. Minta came out holding two thick ropes. She pulled Tiff down, removed the weak bandage from her foot and replaced it with the strong rope. She pulled Celine down and did the same thing. Next, she took both ropes and tied the other ends to her own waist. Everyone watched wondering what Minta's plan was. Once finished, Minta jumped and started flapping her arms gradually going higher. She then stopped flapped and slowly drifted back to the ground.

"Ha! Ha! It worked!" Minta cheered.

Kirby said, "Oh! I see what you did!"

"I do too!" Dedede claimed, "But maybe Kirby should explain it to the others just in case they don't get it."

Kirby rolled his eyes and explained, "Minta tied Celine and Tiff to her so she can use their balloon forms to fly. She'll be able to get to the shop now."

"Oh I see. I mean- Now do you all understand?" Dedede stated.

"This is so humiliating," Tiff sighed covering her eyes.

"Oh come on!" Celine said, "Look on the bright side! We can fly! You told me you've always wanted to able to fly."

"Yeah, but when I said that I meant flying with wings! Not being a freaking BALLOON!"

Celine sighed, "You should really look at the glass being half full."

"That's quite creative Minta," Meta Knight complimented, "I'm sure it'll work."

"I should have did that when Blade was a balloon," Sword said.

"Too bad you won't get the chance!" Blade claimed.

"Don't be so sure."

"Minta, may I see your 3DS for a second?" Francine requested and Minta handed over her purple 3DSXL. Francine placed a cartridge into it to upload data and after a few second she removed the cartridge and gave the 3DSXL back. "I've just uploaded a map to the shop. It's actually not too far if you take the Warp Door at the entrance of Whispy's Forest."

"Okay," Minta said nodding and looked up at her two friends, "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Celine cheered.

"Let's just get this over with..." Tiff moaned still covering her eyes. Minta ran out the door, but had a little trouble squeezing Tiff and Celine out, but with some hard tugs she was able to get out. It wasn't a long trip to Whispy's Forest, but it was certainly an embarrassing one for Tiff, because they had to go through town to get to Whispy Forest and everyone stopped and stared at the balloon girls. Celine didn't seem the least embarrassed and happily waved to all her friends and the townsfolk. When they reached the Warp Door that'll take them to Strawberry Skies Tiff's face was very pink.

"Well, here we are!" Celine said.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Tiff groaned, "I just want to go to sleep for ten years so when I wake up people will have forgotten this!" Minta opened the door and jumped inside. Like before, it took some effort to squeeze both Celine and Tiff through the door, but she did it and warped to Strawberry Skies.

Strawberry Skies was as you would expect it. It was a world up in the skies and made of clouds that were a rainbow of colors. The people who lived in Strawberry Skies could all fly so there was never a fear of falling...for them. As for outsiders...there were strong air currents that pushed upward in most areas that allow people to float, but the path to the Medicine Shop wasn't one of them. Minta checked her 3DS's map and saw that the shop was straight ahead, but there weren't any clouds to walk on.

"Okay, here go nothing!" Minta said running towards the ledge.

"Careful!" Tiff shouted as she kept bumping into Celine. Once Minta reached the ledge she jumped as long as she could go and since she was a Keke that was quite far. Once she started loosing altitude she started flapping her arms. Thanks to Tiff and Celine's inflated bodies Minta was able to stay airborne.

Minta laughed, "I'm a Balloon Fighter!"

"Lucky you..." Tiff sighed.

"C'mon Tiff! This is fun!" Celine cheered. Tiff only rolled her eyes. Minta flapped her arms and kicked her feet to propel forward. She kept full control of her flight since there was no wind to push her around.

"See? This isn't so bad," Minta said.

"It's about to get a lot worse!" Tiff shouted pointing ahead. Ahead of them were very territorial Scarfys and while they looked cute and friendly from a distance they turned mean and nasty once people got close. Minta and her ballooned friends were no exception as they flew towards the trio.

"Back off you dumb Scarfys!" Minta shouted creating a snowball and throwing it at the closest Scarfy freezing it in an ice cube. Minta then kicked the frozen monster into the others knocking them out like bowling ball pins. "Ha! Strike!"

"I see the shop!" Celine shouted.

"Thank the stars!" Tiff said. Minta flapped her arms and flew to the shop. It was a small wooden shop that rested on a little pink cloud. Minta landed on the cloud and walked in the door. Like the first two times, Minta had to tug and pull to squeeze her balloon buddies through the door and when she did she fell backwards into a desk knocking over a glass bottle of blue liquid onto the floor. The bottle shattered very loud.

"What's that? What's going out there?" An elderly sounding lady shouted. Minta gulped and stood up quickly as her friend floated above her. The door in front of them opened and an elderly Keke walked out the door. She had white skin, short white hair, black cat ears and black eyes. She was wearing a black dress and white shoes and was holding a broom. "Who's out here making all this noise?"

"Um, that would be me," Minta admitted, "Sorry."

The woman sighed when she saw the mess, "Kids, all they do is make messes, but don't want to clean it up. I swear, back in my day when you made a mess you had to clean the entire room you made the mess in. Nowadays, kids are too busy with their computers and fancy gadgets."

"Um, I'll clean it up," Minta offered.

"Just tell me what you want!" She fussed.

Intimidated, Minta quickly explained, "My two friends ate some weird chocolate and inflated into balloons." She pulled the rope down to show Tiff and Celine to her.

"I see, and I suppose you want my remedy to fix this."

"Nothing would make me happier!" Tiff said.

"Actually, I kinda like being a balloon," Celine said getting another 'shut up' look from Tiff.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I can't make the remedy right now," the Keke stated.

"Oh come on!" Tiff groaned, "Why not? Why must there always be a road block? WHY?"

"Well Missy, what your friend just slipped was the main ingredient in that remedy that'll cure you. Can't make the remedy without it."

"MINTA!" Tiff screamed at the much younger Keke.

"I'm sorry! We'll just wait for her to get some more. It won't take too long," Minta suggested.

"Actually, it'll take about three weeks," the woman said.

"THREE WEEKS!" Tiff shouted in disbelief, "I CAN'T STAY A BALLOON FOR THREE WEEKS!"

"Sorry, but that stuff can only be found in a very dangerous place so it takes time for the people I order it from to get it. Of course, you could go get it yourselves if you to brave the danger."

"We'll do it!" Minta said, "Where do we have to go?"

The woman laughed and said, "You're serious?"

"Yeah! I'm part the reason why they'll be stuck as balloons for three weeks so I guess I have no choice," Minta stated.

"I wonder who's the **other** part of the reason?" Tiff asked glaring at Celine who sweat-dropped with a nervous smile.

"Alright, I'll tell you," The woman said, "Just keep going straight and you'll find a black storm cloud. On that cloud, just rip some of the cloud and stuff it into this bottle." She handed Minta a bottle. "Once inside the bottle the cloud piece will turn into liquid. Oh and don't break this bottle you klutz."

"I'm not a klutz," Minta denied placing the bottle in her magical sack.

"Be careful now and don't say I didn't warn ya," the woman said walking back where she came from. Minta walked out the door and squeezed Tiff and Celine out as well.

"I can't believe this!" Tiff huffed, "Now I have to go on a wild goose chase because you knocked over the **one bottle** needed for that cure."

"You know, you're name suits your personality so very well," Minta said as Celine giggled. Tiff only crossed her arms and glared as Minta flapped her arms to gain flight.

It didn't take long for the trio to reach the black storm cloud the elderly Keke was talking about. The cloud was much bigger than any other cloud in Strawberry Skies and it looked very hazardous. Minta flew towards the cloud anyway and landed on it.

"Alright! Let's this stuff and get out of here!" Minta said taking out the bottle. She ripped a big chunk of the black cloud and stuffed it inside the bottle. She stared at the bottle and watched the cloud piece dissolve into blue liquid that filled the bottle to the top. She placed the bottle back in her magic sack in her pocket and prepared to take off.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" A deep booming voice yelled. The girls turned around to see a one-eyed cloud with spikes float down to them.

"Oh no...Kracko!" Tiff groaned.

"How dare invade my home and take a piece of my storm cloud!"

"We only took a little," Celine said.

"Doesn't matter! I hate thieves with a passion and they all must be severely punished!"

"Tch, you're not exactly a saint yourself!" Tiff claimed.

"You're right and now I'll show you why!" Kracko claimed unleashing a lighting bolt that Minta dodged by rolling.

"Oh brother! No matter what I do I seem to always get in a fight!" Minta said.

"Now face my new attack: BOLT BASH!" Kracko yelled as flew up and charged up a large amount of electricity and transforming into a blue ball of sparks. He then launched himself at the girls at high speed, but Minta quickly jumped out the way. Once Kracko hit the cloud it unleashed electricity throughout it, but Minta was in the air so she didn't get shocked. "Curses!" Kracko said being stuck in the cloud and giving Minta an idea.

"Sorry about this!" The Keke said rushing at the cloud monster.

"Sorry for what?" Celine asked. She got her answer when Minta grabbed the ropes, swung Tiff and Celine down onto Kracko's huge blue eye.

"AUGH!" Kracko screamed in pain. Celine and Tiff felt no pain, but still wasn't too happy at being used as a weapon.

"What the stars Minta?" Tiff asked.

"I said sorry!"

"You just wait until I get back to normal!"

"That was kinda cool!" Celine said. Kracko pulled himself from the cloud and summoned three Lil' Krackos to him.

"Get that brat cat!" Kracko ordered and the little clouds obeyed their mentor. Lil Krackos charged at Minta attempting to ram into her, but she flapped her arms to fly over their attacks. During this, Kracko unleashed a wave of lightning around the area that shocked the girls and made Minta plummet to the cloud and scared away the Lil Krackos.

"Ow," Minta groaned picking herself up.

"MINTA LOOK OUT!" Celine shouted. The Keke looked and saw Kracko was preparing another Bolt Bash; Minta was able to dodge the attack last second by jumping. She avoided the sparks by staying airborne and Kracko was once again stuck in the cloud.

"Here we go again!" Minta said.

"Do what you gotta do!" Celine shouted. Minta grabbed on the ropes and slammed balloon Tiff and Celine down on Kracko's eye once more causing him great pain.

"GRRR!" Kracko growled rising out of the cloud. He was so angry that his body changed from white to black and his eye changed from blue to blood red. "I'LL TURN YOU TO DUST!" He summoned five Lil' Krackos this time and the young ones tried to ram into the Keke with their electrified bodies. Minta flew over them, but one was smart enough to fly up and hit her shocking her and her friends.

"Dang it!" Minta coughed.

"That hurt..." Celine moaned.

"This is the weirdest day of my life," Tiff claimed. Kracko unleashed two waves of lighting around the area and they were bigger than last time so Minta wisely back away.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!" Kracko yelled charging up his Bolt Bash once more. It charged up faster than last time and Kracko almost instantly launched at Minta, but she jumped to dodge. However, once Kracko hit the cloud he didn't unleash the electricity, but used it quickly charge at Minta again. She wasn't expecting and got hit by Kracko's most powerful attack. She took full damage while Tiff and Celine were unharmed. This attack sent her tumbling across the cloud. She almost fell off, but grabbed onto the ledge of the cloud at the last second.

"You okay Minta?" Tiff asked.

"Can you still fight?" Celine asked.

"Yeah," Minta said letting go and flapping her arms to fly back to the arena. She saw Kracko had already summoned more Lil Krackos and they were flying at Minta. Instead of dodging, this time she threw fireballs at her foes to blast them away which worked. Kracko rose into the sky for another Bolt Bash, but Minta was ready this time. Kracko charged, but Minta out of the way and quickly on got back on her feet. Like before, Kracko didn't unleash electricity, but used it to keep his Bolt Bash going as he chased Minta on the cloud. The Keke ran as fast as she could go with a big blue ball of lightning close behind.

"RUN MINTA RUN! RUN MINTA RUN!" Celine shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" Minta yelled. Just when Kracko was about to hit her Minta quickly was a sharp left turn throwing Kracko off. Minta watch as Kracko made a wide 180 turn, but he suddenly stopped and the big ball of sparks vanished.

"No! I'm out of electricity!" He said stuck in the cloud. Minta smirked, rushed over to Kracko and slammed Tiff and Celine on his eye for the last time. Kracko gave final shout and fell backwards. "You...Keke...are a...formidable...opponent."

"Thank-you," Minta said with a smile.

"Still...I will...destroy you...one day...soon..." With this Kracko exploded in a blast of electricity leaving behind a green Spell Scroll. Excited, Minta ran over, picked it up and read it. Once she read it she decided to try out what she read. She placed her arms across her chest and focused her magic power. Suddenly, she was surrounded by a bubble of green sparks.

"Wow!" Celine said.

"What spell is that?" Tiff asked. Minta stopped her spark show, smiled at her friends and said.

"I learned the Spark Barrier Spell! Now, I produce a shield of spark energy whenever I want!" Minta cheered.

"Wow! Really?" Celine asked.

"Yeah! Watch!" Minta said producing the Spark Barrier once more. However, after five seconds the barrier popped startling Minta and making her fall on her bottom.

"What happened?" Tiff asked.

"I guess...I can do it whenever I want, but I can't do it for as long as I want," Minta said sadly making Tiff and Celine chuckle. The trio flew back to the shop and Minta gave her the ingredient she needed.

"Thank-you dearly," the Keke said taking it.

"You're welcome," Minta said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I should change your friend back to normal now."

"Yes please!" Tiff said.

"If we must," Celine sighed sadly. The woman cracked her knuckles, wiggled her fingers and zapped a white light at Tiff and Celine instantly turning them back to normal. They fell to the ground hard.

"Ow," Celine moaned rubbing her bottom. Tiff ran to the nearest mirror and gazed into it with a big smile.

"I'm back to my normal self! Yes! I'm no longer a big hot air balloon!" Tiff cheered.

"I'm not so sure about the hot air part," Minta whispered to Celine making her laugh.

"I heard that!" Tiff said with a glare.

"Wait a minute," Minta said, "You told me you needed that blue liquid to make a cure!"

"I do need this liquid," the woman said before drinking it, "Magic spells take a lot of effort from an elderly woman and this is like an energy drink. I need something to replenish me."

"I could just bought you a drink from a store," Minta said.

"Yeah, but the one made from that storm cloud is my favorite."

"Thanks for everything Miss Magic!" Celine said.

"So, do you know how to get out of here?" Tiff asked.

"Same way you came," The woman said.

"Uh, we can't fly."

"You can now. You see, I didn't remove the balloon magic from you I gave you the power to control it. From now on, you two girl will be able to inflate yourselves and float in the air just like that pink fellow does."

"OH YAY!" Celine cheered.

"Oh boy..." Tiff groaned.

"Just we better get going," Minta said tying the rope to Tiff and Celine's feet. Celine smiled at Tiff who only shook her head and sighed.

Later that day after Minta, Tiff and Celine returned and told their story Minta in the hallway walking towards Marcus's room. She opened the door and said, "Marcus! You want to play some dodgeball with us?" She then had an 'oh brother' from what she saw. The Poppy Bro Junior was floating on the ceiling and was completely round like a ball. "You ate my chocolate bar, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" the inflated Poppy Bro Junior asked.

"CELINE! TIFF!" Minta yelled in the hallway, "I NEED YOUR BALLOON BODIES AGAIN!"


End file.
